Friar Tuck
|occupation = Member of the Merry Men Thief |haircolor=Brown |eyecolor=Brown |species = Human |portrayedby = Michael P. Northey |firstappearance = Forget Me Not |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Friar Tuck, also known as the Injured Man, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the third episode of the spin-off series and is portrayed by co-star Michael P. Northey. Friar Tuck is based on the character of the same name from the Robin Hood ballad. History As the Evil Queen's curse spreads through the Enchanted Forest, Cora casts a protection spell over a piece of land, which includes Sherwood Forest, to keep herself and Hook unaffected by the curse's effects. This, in turn, causes Friar Tuck and other inhabitants in the area to be unaffected as well. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks them, though Regina quickly disposes of the beast by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. }} Somewhere in the woods, Friar Tuck joins Robin on watch-duty guarding Regina's heart from Zelena. Despite their diligence, an enslaved Mr. Gold, on Zelena's orders, demands the heart. Robin's young son, Roland, stumbles onto the confrontation and is lured by Mr. Gold into approaching. Robin attempts to defend his son by shooting an arrow at Mr. Gold, who redirects it to hover inches away from Roland. Helpless to stop him, Friar Tuck can only watch as Robin forfeits the heart for his son's safety. Afterwards, when Regina arrives just after Mr. Gold has left, Robin relinquishes Roland into Friar Tuck's care. }} That night, at Robin's wake in the diner, Friar Tuck, Little John, Roland, and Granny toast their drinks in honor of Robin, while Regina is still processing her lover's untimely death. During this, a tremor rips through Storybrooke, as a result of Mr. Gold absorbing the town's magic into the Olympian Crystal. To the shock of everyone except Emma, who wanted to break the news delicately to Regina, Hook rushes in, having been restored to life earlier by Zeus. The next morning, after Emma and Regina decide to leave town to search for Mr. Gold and the crystal, Merida leads the Merry Men and the Camelot natives to the heroes, in fear they can't return home because of the disappearing magic. To keep this from happening, Zelena creates a portal for them to go before Mr. Gold uses up the crystal's magic. Friar Tuck departs into the portal with Roland, and Little John soon follows them in. After escaping a realm where the Evil Queen was being hunted, Robin of Locksley and the Evil Queen end up in the Enchanted Forest. Through unknown means, the pair of them come in contact with Friar Tuck. }} }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The press release for the episode "Forget Me Not" mistakenly credits Dylan Thomas Collingwood as Friar Tuck instead of Michael P. Northey. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References nl:Friar Tuck Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Season Seven Characters